


Collection

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nephilim, Sheriff Stilinski Is Dean Winchester, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Castiel, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out some shit about his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a head cannon on Tumblr a while ago that has stuck with me. This was Sheriff Stilinski being Dean Winchester. I remember really being into it, but of course my terrifying mind needs to make it mpreg. So this is what came out of it. 
> 
> Disclaimer-I have never watched more than three episodes of supernatural. I started college recently, and haven't had time. But I have managed to spoil myself on most of the plot. So excuse some weird moments, please!

Stiles knew Derek would be pissed that he was out here checking out where there had been a crash of bright light earlier. But Stiles felt a pull, and knew he needed to see what was going on before it left. So he carefully navigated his pregnant body around, making sure not to hit his belly into any trees, or fall at all.  
Reaching a clearing, he saw a man in a trench coat sleeping. Stiles grabbed the closest thing that would work as a weapon in case he needed it, and poked the man with it. The man's eyes opened fast and he sat up, looking almost robotic. He stared straight at him for a while, before he spoke.  
“You’re not supposed to exist.”  
Stile froze. “Who are you to say that kind of thing? Where did you even come from?”  
“I am Castiel, angel of the lord. I was… Taken, you could say, and imprisoned. I just managed to escape. How do you exist, is the question. Nephilims aren’t allowed to be made, so how….?”  
“What do you mean? I’m not part angel, and from my research angels don’t even exist!”  
“I can guarantee you I exist. Who is your parents? I’d like to meet with them.”  
Stiles gaped a bit. “Why would I take you to my dad? Who knows what you’d do to him!”  
The angel, Castiel, cocked his head. “You trust me around your unborn, werewolf child, but not your father?” The angel moved closer to Stiles.”Your grace is weak, and if you do not train it soon it will kill you.” The angel moved his fingers towards Stiles' head. He moved a hand onto Stiles’ belly, and pressed the fingers on his head in. Stiles found them inside his bedroom.  
“What did you do‽ How do you know where I live!” Stiles was close to a panic attack, but he looked up and saw shock on the angels face. He heard his dad run to his room.  
“Stiles, whats wrong?”  
“Dean? How….” Stiles watched his dad storm over and punch the angel in the face.  
“You disappeared on me, left me alone after we had figured everything out together!”  
“You had a child… Dean, whose child is he?”  
“Hello, I’m very confused here. First off, my dad's name isn’t Dean. Second, how do you know this guy, dad?” Stiles was close to a panic attack now.  
His dad sighed. “Everybody, sit.” Stiles sat on his bed, and Castiel hesitated a bit before sitting at his desk. “I wasn’t born John Stilinski. When I came here I just used my dad’s first name and didn’t use a last one. I was pregnant, and trying to start over. Claudia took me in, and even pretended that she was the one pregnant so people didn’t panic. We never planned to fall for each other, but soon after you were born we married. We decided why wait, we already knew we’d at least always stay friends.”  
“Why did you run? Why here?”  
“Cas, You just left, I had just found out I was pregnant, and I had no one where I was. Sam and Gabe had just left, I couldn’t bother them. So I drove, asked around a bit. someone mentioned here as pretty safe, and it was one of the few places we didn’t end up on hunts. So I came here, and haven’t wanted to leave since.”  
“Dad…. Who is my other parent? and What do you mean hunts?” Stiles was trying to get his dad to look at him, but the man was looking into his lap.  
“Cas and I were together before he disappeared. He’s your other father. When I was younger my mom was killed in a fire. Turns out, that fire was started by a demon. My father needed revenge so he dragged us hunting for pretty much all of my brothers life.” John sighed, and looked over at Stiles. “I’ll admit there were werewolves in that, too, But I was just doing what I was told. Once I met the Hale family, I realized that some of those families may have been decent people. I just never bothered to learn.”  
The angel was staring at the two, seeming to not know what to say. The group was in silence, Stiles was trying to process everything as he held his belly. John, no, Dean, wouldn’t look at either of them.  
“How’d this happen, Dean? How did we conceive?”  
“Gabe said that it can happen in general, just that the closer the angel and human are the more likely to happen, and the more likely to have a more powerful child. He said that they almost always show signs of power right away if there’s a close bond between the parents. You left, and Stiles shows no signs of being angelic, so I’d assume that you didn’t care as much as I thought you did.”  
“His grace is very apparent, he just hasn’t let it out. Dean, even if you had had him with someone who could care less, with how pure your soul is he’ll always be strong. If we start training him soon, he could be almost angelic enough to be considered an angel and not just a nephilim.” Castiel looked Dean straight in the eye. “I’ve told you so many times, and I will tell you again. I love you, Dean Winchester. I was taken when I went to prepare a gift I had for you. It took a while, but I took care of it. I never wanted to leave you, and I would’ve stayed with you had I been able. You are the one who taught me how to feel, Dean. and I love you more than anyone.” Castiel looked determined now, looking at the two. “If you’ll allow me to, I’d like to stay, stay and be with you. Stay and make sure our son stays safe.”  
I’m pretty sure I’m already not ‘safe’. I’m being courted by a werewolf, friends with almost exclusively supernatural creatures, and I’m apparently angel spawn. That sounds like the opposite of safe.”  
“One of the least tragic stories a Winchester has had, honestly.”


End file.
